Ashfur of Accusation
by pat8881099921
Summary: Ashfur and Squirrelflight begin to grow in their emotions, but Brambleclaw is always on Squirrelflight's mind. Ashfur cannot control his anger any longer. Features AshxSquirrel/ BramblexSquirrel. Not for Ashfur fans, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ashfur of Accusation

Ashfur sat at the edge of the lake with his one and only love, Squirrelflight. "I love you, Squirrelflight. Do you love me?" Ashfur mewed. Squirrelflight thought for a moment. Before she could answer, a yowl of shock rose through the woods. "ShadowClan attack!" Squirrelflight gasped. The yowl came from Ashfur. She looked over to see if he had gone off to fight them, but he was in neither places. He was fleeing, and a row of ShadowClan warriors surrounded her. She looked over to him again, but he just turned and mouthed "Goodbye." She cried for help, but received no answer.

Suddenly, a rush of brown shot out of a bush. "Brambleclaw!" She shrieked. She crept backwards as Brambleclaw fought the attacking warriors alone. He fought with amazing ferocity, and sent the invaders turning heel and running.

He ran over and began licking her cheek. "Where is Ashfur?" Brambleclaw asked. "I'd rather not say right now…" Squirrelflight mewed. "I've missed your comfort, Brambleclaw." She confessed. "But you have a mate. Ashfur is, and I understand." Brambleclaw mewed. "No, he is a coward. _You_ were the one who fought for me. Now, we should go back to camp."

"Squirrelflight!" Firestar yowled. " Ashfur was just telling me how Brambleclaw rounded up the ShadowClan warriors and attacked you." "What!" Squirrelflight yowled as Brambleclaw followed her into the camp.

"Attack!" Ashfur yowled as he leaped at him. Brambleclaw, claws sheathed, pinned him down with one paw without looking over to him. "Attack, ThunderClan, Attack!" He yowled once more. "Wait!" Squirrelflight yowled. "Brambleclaw didn't attack me; he saved me! Unlike Ashfur, who ran at first sight of them!" She exclaimed.

"Brambleclaw set this all up!" Ashfur yowled at them. "Lies!" Squirrelflight yowled, lunging at him. Brambleclaw dragged her off of him, hissing with rage at Ashfur. Once more, he lunged at Brambleclaw's throat. Brambleclaw was exposed, and Ashfur hit the target.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight shrieked, lunging at Ashfur, and biting his neck. He dropped dead. Brambleclaw staggered to his feet, and sputtered, coughing rapidly. "Leafpool!" Squirrelflight called. Leafpool ran over, and after a moment of examination, she mewed "He's going to be fine, but I need someone to help me carry him to my den." She explained.

"Thornclaw! Birchfall! Carry him to her den!" Firestar ordered. "As for Ashfur, he deserves no vigil." Firestar mewed as Squirrelflight walked over to the medicine den. As she pressed her nose into Brambleclaw's fur, she murmered "I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ashfur of Accusation, Ver. 2.0

This happens instead of the previous chapter, and this will probably be my last chapter.

"Ashfur, come on! We're all waiting!" Cloudtail called. Ashfur grunted in a pleased tone. This would be the best time to ambush Brambleclaw, because they would be hunting near the ShadowClan border, and he could blame the death on their warriors.

"Cloudtail, you and Rainwhisker can go on. Brambleclaw and I will hunt here." Ashfur mewed. "Yes, that's fine." The other warriors agreed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he sprang at Brambleclaw's exposed neck. As he hit the neck, he tore much of his flesh off. Brambleclaw let out a yowl of shock and pain, and Ashfur let out a triumphant yowl. Suddenly, a flame-colored cat shot out of a nearby bush and jumped on Ashfur. Squirrelflight! Ashfur thought angrily.

After throwing Brambleclaw at a nearby tree, he leaped on Squirrelflight, and bit down on whatever he could reach. But then, two more cats ran through the bushes. To Squirrelflight's surprise, these cats were Rainwhisker and Cloudtail. "Help!" Ashfur called as Squirrelflight nipped his front paw. "They attacked me!" He called again.

Cloudtail spat with rage and Rainwhisker hissed "Lies!", and then they both leaped into the air, and landed on Ashfur with a _crunch_ and he dropped, dead.

"What happened?" Cloudtail demanded. "Well," Squirrelflight mewed, clearly shaken. " I was out for a walk to think thinks over, and heard a yelp. I ran to help, and this is what I found." "Ashfur attacked me when I was unprepared, and bit down on my neck." Brambleclaw mewed, showing them his neck wound. "I didn't know what to think, so I went limp."

Suddenly, a series of spasms knocked Brambleclaw off his feet, and he began coughing blood. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight yelled, grabbing his sruff and carrying him back to help, along with Cloudtail and Rainwhisker.

As they carried Brambleclaw to the medicine den, Squirrelflight noticed that her stomach was aching. _Just what I need…_ She thought to herself. As they lied him down, Squirrelflight buried her nose into his fur, murmuring "Oh, Brambleclaw, what am I going to do with you?"

Later, as she went to get something for her bellyache from Leafpool, she received some shocking news. She was having Brambleclaw's kits!

Later, when Brambleclaw woke, she padded up to him. "Brambleclaw," She mewed. " I have something to tell you…"


End file.
